


Meant to be

by sweetaskaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, how I wish Kara and Mon-El should've got back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: A story of Kara and Mon-El finding each other again.





	1. You deserve happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all.  
> Well, this is my very first time writing a karamel fic but I've always loved to write, I just didn't have the guts to publish something of my own. So, we all know what happened in the finale, and I thought that if those writers didn't want to give us Karamel anymore, I had to write them myself.  
> Anyway, back when 3x13 aired I had this idea on my mind that I just had to write it down. There's a few canon things, but it is mostly my take on what should have happened in the last part of the season. There's also a few interactions between some characters that I was hoping to have on the show but I never got to see.  
> Now, onto the story. I hope you like it :)
> 
> (English is not my first language, so I apologize if there's any mistakes.)

It was close to eight at night when Alex entered the dive bar. She was having a hard time at her job at the DEO with the research of the third worldkiller and she just wanted to clean up her mind and relax for a little bit before she went home. While Alex was walking to the bar counter, she saw someone she never thought would be there at that time. It was hard to keep her eyes off of him, he looked sad and broken and she didn't know what to think about that.

Alex wasn't sure if she should go talk to him, because she did not know if he was waiting for Imra or someone else. After a few minutes sitting in a stool, she decided to check on Mon-El when she saw he was burying his head in his hand, almost like he was ashamed of something. She got closer to where he was and sat right in front of him.  
"Hey, are you okay?" The woman asked unsure of what to say first.  
"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."  
"Well, I don't believe you. I can see you are struggling with something and I want to help you."  
"Hm, there might be something happening to me, but I don't want you to worry about my problems. I don't want to burden you." He said looking at her.  
"Hey, you can tell me. I'm here to help you." Alex said and put her hand on Mon-El's forearm, trying to find a way to support him.  
"Why do you want to help me? I failed you guys... I tried really, really hard to find a way back, I really did. But I couldn't. No matter what I did, it was all in vain. They said we couldn't go back to the 21st century. And it broke me, Alex. I was devasted and I didn't know what to do anymore. But do you know what kept me sane? The thought of you. My friends... And Kara. All I ever wanted was come back to her, but I couldn't... I couldn't... I..." 

Mon-El was having a panic attack. That was the first thing that came to Alex's mind. She could see he was hyperventilating and trembling.  
"Hey, hey, look at me, okay? Just look at me. Deep breaths, yes, like this. Okay? Let's count to three, alright? Follow me, one... breath in, breath out... two... again.... three... one more time, yes, keep going. You'll be okay."  
"Are you feeling any better?" Alex asked him a few minutes later.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"No problem. Now, do you want to talk more about this thing that's been bothering you?"  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Alex. It's a sensitive subject for me."  
"Look, I may not know what you are going through. But I do know that I want to help you. It's not healthy to keep all these feelings inside you. You have to let it out. You have to let someone in. " She waited to see if he was going to say something, but there were only silence. "Seriouly, I don't mind hearing about your feelings. You are not alone. I'm here to help you, trust me."  
"Okay." Mon-El took a deep breath and closed his eyes while he was trying to find the right words to describe the way he was feeling. "Well, the first two years in the future were so hard for me. The wound was still open but I knew I had to try every single thing possible to find a way back here, you know? But it was hard, so hard. Every time I tried something, it was only a dead-end, but I never lost hope. I knew I had to keep fightning, just like Kara taught me once, that I should never given in. And then one day, I was at the local bar and I accidentally heard two people talking about how they wanted to make a difference in that world, and it gave me an idea. What if I created a organization to fight crime? Even better, what if I used this organization to honor the woman I love? I knew I had to talk to them first, and so I did, and they agreed. Before we began I told everything I could about Supergirl, without mentioning her real name of course, and they were in awe of her. Well, how could they not? She's an amazing woman who deserves all those compliments. I told them I wanted to honor her because she was a friend who I haven't seen in a long time and they told me they wished they could have met her. You have no idea how badly I missed her, Alex. Every single thing I did reminded me of her. Every. Single. Thing. And I barely could keep it together. I dreamt about her every night. Those dreams felt so real, I felt so peaceful, and I was like I had nothing else to worry about, but it was worse in the morning, because it meant that nothing like that was real. But I still had something to hold on to. Her necklace. This small object kept me sane. I never took it off. I don't think I could, not even if I tried. But I knew I had to keep going. I had to find a way to keep living, even if I was already dead inside. A few years later a tension broke between Earth and Saturn, and we needed to to something to stop the imminent war from happening between those two planets. We arranged a meeting with the legion and Saturn's council and we came to a conclusion that we needed to unite the planets through a marriage. I wasn't sure that was the appropriate idea, cause why would they use such an archaic method in the future? Didn't they have technologies and science stuff that could be more effective? Why force two people into a marriage they never wanted? What about their free will? It was like Daxam all over again. And here I thought I could actually made my own choice for a change. But that's my life, huh? Anyway, we all agreed that me, the legion leader, and the daughter of the saturnian royalty, which was Imra, were going to marry to keep peace between the planets. I cared about her, she was a partner, I grew to love her as a friend, but that was it. I never loved her the way a husband should. I couldn't forget Kara, but I wanted to be respectful, so I buried my feelings inside. And now we're back here, the only place that truly felt like home, and I don't know what to do. Why does everything need to be so complicated? I know I need to keep following my duties, but how can I do that when my heart keeps messing up with my head?"

Alex just stood there listening all he had to say and she was beggining to understand his behavior when he arrived. She was seeing a man who had lost his planet and family, not just once but twice, but was strong enough to keep fighting. A man with a golden heart who liked to make jokes to make everyone around him happy. A man who was willing to stay in a marriage where he wasn't happy for the greater good. 

"Mon-El, I'm so sorry this is happening to you. I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like. But I want you to know that we're all here for you, we're your family, you know that, right? You can talk to us, anytime you want, okay? So, I'm not sure I'm the one you should be talking to right now. Have you talked to Imra or sort things out with her yet?" The woman asked and when he was shaking his head, she added, "Alright, here's what you're going to do, you're gonna get up, find her and figure things out. I know you can do it. You've already sacrificed so much, you deserve happiness too, remember that, okay?"  
"But how can I do it? I made a promise, I can't leave her. I have my duties with the legion. Besides, we still have that agreement with Saturn to deal with."  
"I know you did. You're an honorable man, which is more reason for you to go talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand. Just talk. Who knows what will happen? Just take this first step and then you'll see what you're going to do."  
While she was getting up to leave, Mon-El gently grabbed her arm and said, "Thank you so much, Alex. You didn't need to do any of this, I know how much I hurt Kara, which is going to haunt me forever, and I know everything is a mess right now, but I appreciate everything you did for me, so thank you."  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was just a trick of fate. It hurt her? Yeah, a lot, but I'm sure she'll understand this later. I know how much you care about each other, and I truly hope you guys can sort this out." In a minute, Alex's understanding face turned into a threatening one, "But just so you know, if you ever hurt my sister again, I will find a way to hurt you, I don't care if you're a superstrong alien, I will hurt you." Once again, her face turned into a different set of emotions, she was calm and serene with a small smile on her face.  
Mon-El let a little chuckle and said, "Don't worry, Alex, I promise I will never cause her pain again. I hate myself for hurting her these last few months, I don't intend to do it, ever again."

While she was walking to the door, she could't help but think about all of the crazy things that has happened these last couple of months. She remembers her sister's pain when Mon-El left, her shock and happinness when he came back and her utter heartbreak when he announced he was married. She remembers it all. She was so mad at him for hurting her sister, but now everything was making sense. Neither of them wanted any of this, they just wanted to be together.And she just wanted them to be happy, whether they were together or not, even though she was pretty sure they would go back to one another. After all, Rao or destiny, whatever you decide to believe, has made sure those two would always find a way back to each other.


	2. You have a good heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El decided to stay in the 21st century but hasn't told anyone yet, except for Winn, which is why he was currently moving his stuff to his friend's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Winn being roomates was something I've always wanted to see on the show and this is what I came up with.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

It was a few days after that conversation at the bar and Mon-El had already talked to Imra about their situation, and surprisingly she took it very well. She told him it wasn't right to keep things from him, especially because he was the legion's leader and her husband. She was truly sorry for bringing him to this time, considering how much pain he has gone through. She told him there was something she needed to tell him, something he didn't know about her. She always knew she liked boys and girls, but she wasn't comfortable sharing it with anyone, but then something changed when the girls went to Fort Rozz. At first she was reluctant, but there was no point in hinding who she was anymore. She told him how much she cared about him and that she appreciated everything he did for her, but she couldn't keep doing it. They both agreed that their hearts belonged to someone else and that they needed to find another way to keep the peace between their planets. Imra told him she was going back to the future with Brainy to check on everything after pestilence's death, and she would come back as soon as possible. 

The next day when he saw her again, she was happier. The future had indeed changed, there was no sight of the blight or the battle between Earth and Saturn, and Mon-El wasn't needed in the future anymore. They were finally free!   
Imra knew what she wanted and she went to get it. She made a deal with Kara to let Psi go with her to the future. The girl of steel was confused with the request, but she agreed to it. Mon-El decided to stay in the 21st century but hasn't told anyone yet, except for Winn, which is why he was currently moving his stuff to his friend's apartment.

The tech guy was the one to come up with the idea of roomates. Winn thought that after everything Mon-El had been through, he deserved some bonding time with his favorite nerd. Besides, he could use the company since he spend most of his time alone in his apartment, his relationship with Eve was still in the early days and he wasn't sure asking her to move in was a good idea just yet. But most of all, he missed his buddy. He missed his other goofy superhero friend. He wanted to know about his adventures,missions and future tech (obviously). He wanted to know everything. 

After his much needed talk with Alex a week ago, Mon-El decided it was time to talk to Kara, but he wasn't sure how to do it, so he asked Winn for advice.

Winn hesitated a little while before he answered Mon-El, "Well, as you know, she was broken during those seven months before your arrival. She closed herself off and was overloaded with both her jobs. It was a really hard time and we were extremely worried about her but there was nothing we could've done, and then you came back. She thought she could hope again, that she'd be happy again, but nope, none of that. She was devasted after that big bomb you dropped on her. She was heartbroken, but she never let those bad feelings out of her, but we all knew how hurt she was. Everybody could see she was just pretending to be strong in front of us, but the truth is that she was falling apart. But things are different now. I know you need to talk to her, but she needs time to heal herself, you know? I think you guys can go back to the way things were before this mess, just take things slowly for now, and you'll be fine."  
Mon-El was intently listening to Winn, wondering how could he hurt Kara of all people, the one he loved the most. He hated himself for all the pain he caused Kara. All he wanted was to make her happy, but instead he only hurt her. He promised himself he would do everything in his power to fill her life with joy, if she still wanted him in her life, of course. "Winn, I'm truly sorry I caused all of this. If I could do things differently, trust me, I would."  
"Buddy, it's not your fault, okay? We know you didn't mean to any of this to happen. You have a good heart, remember that."  
"Winn, I'm beyond grateful to have a friend like you. I never knew what friendship looked like. I'm not sure why people used to hang out with me back on Daxam, I don't know if it was because they liked my company or because I was the crown prince." Mon-El honestly thought it was the latter, which is why he cherished his friendship with Winn so much. "But you've taught me so many things, gave me great advices, helped me with my earthlings customs and my relationship with Kara... I can't thank you enough, Winn. I hope our friendship can last a long time."  
"Come here, buddy." The two boys shared a small laugh and a hug, and then they parted ways. "Now, I think it's time to finish unpacking your stuff, don't you think?"

It was the next night, and the boys were having a movie night when Winn, out of the blue, asked Mon-El how was his life in the 31st century. "I mean, I'm just curious to know how was everything. It must be pretty exciting to see and live in another century."  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, at the beginning I was really scared of what I might find at the other side of the wormhole, but I kept clutching Kara's necklace and the memories of you guys to keep me strong. I kept everyone in my mind the entire time I was there, I even kept a journal to help me deal with my feelings. Just the thought of you guys being okay was enough to make me happy. It was one of the few things that could actually make me feel alive there. I thought everyone would be safe, happy and living their lives, and that was enough, as long as you guys were okay."  
"Mon, that is far from the truth. We were all worried about you. I tried so hard to find a cure for your allergy to lead and a way to tracker your pod to see if you would land somewhere safe, but one day everything went black and I lost your signal, and I kind of lost hope, I should have tried harder. I'm sorry! I didn't even told Kara what I was doing, I didn't want to give her false hopes, I was gonna tell her if everything worked out alright, but it obviously didn't."  
"No Winn, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry but I promise you I will make up for all the time we've lost."  
"You don't have to, Mon. Just never leave us again, okay?"  
"Okay." Mon-El let out a small chuckle and they returned their attention to the screen, but Mon-El could no longer keep up with the movie, all he could think about was Kara and his feelings for her.


	3. You are my family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara heard those four little words, she raised her head and with teary eyes she said, "I still love you too... but I need some time to adjust to everything, you know?"

The city has been quiet ever since Supergirl and her team defeated Reign and the witches, but they knew it wasn't going to be like this for long, so they decided to have a small party to celebrate their victory. Everyone was gathered at Kara's loft and they were having a great time, but after a few drinks and games J'onn told them it was time to leave, saying he was tired and needed to rest. He said his goodbye and the rest of the gang returned their attention to the game they were previously playing, when all of the sudden Winn mentioned that they needed to do something for J'onn's birthday.

"Winn's right, we must do something. Any ideas?" Alex asked.  
"We need to do something small, we shouldn't draw so much attention, right?" Kara said and the rest of them nodded in agreement.  
"How about we throw him a surprise party? We don't need to invite many people, all of us here should be enough." Mon-El said after a while.  
"That's actually such a good idea, Mon." Winn smiled and patted his friend's back. "We have a week to plan it all, so how are we gonna do it?"  
"Well, I thought that each one of us should focus in one thing specifically. What do you think?" Alex asked the group and when they all agreed, she added, "Okay, I think I should be the one to deal with the drinks, of course, and you Kara can handle the food. Mon-El, I trust you with the decoration and Winn will take care of the music, alright?" 

It was settled. They agreed they would be exchanging shifts to distract J'onn. Alex thought they should have an excuse to bring him to Kara's loft, and the girl of steel suggested they should tell him that they were going to have another game night. It was a good plan, they just hoped it would work out at the end.

The week was finally over and it was time to put the plan in action. Winn already had his playlist ready the day before, so it was only fair he would be the first one to keep J'onn distracted. The tech guy told his boss that he needed to see a piece of rock he had found a few days ago. 

Mon-El was the next one to keep J'onn company, while Alex was handling the drinks and Kara the food. The former prince told J'onn that there was something he needed to ask him, but before Mon-El got the chance to say anything, the martian said how happy he was to have another superhero around and he offered a job as a DEO agent to the previous legion leader. Mon-El was surprised with the proposition, but he quickly said yes. He wasn't sure if being a bartender fitted him anymore, so he was thrilled and excited for this new fresh start. The agent-to-be thanked his new boss and then he left and made his way to Kara's place.

It was now Alex turn to stall J'onn. She told her boss he needed to check on this new case she has been working on for the last couple of days, whilst Mon-El was almost arriving at Kara's apartment building. He had this weird feeling inside of him, he was scared but at the same time he was excited to be back at her loft after so many years. He made his way up and was greeted by supergirl herself. She was just finishing setting up the food and told him to make himself comfortable. Mon-El opened up the bags he was carrying with him and started to blow up the ballons to hang them on the ceiling, then he hung a birthday band on the wall and light up a few lights around the apartment. It was almost party time and people were slowly starting to arrive.

J'onn was leaving the DEO when he suddenly remembered they were supposed to have a game night at Kara's loft by 7:30. He quickly made his way to his apartment to freshen up and get ready. When he arrived at her place, everybody yelled 'Happy Birthday' and he was surprised to see everyone there, he saw Kara, Alex, Mon-El, Winn, Eve, James, Lena, Sam and a bunch of DEO agents all there happily smiling to him. He was trying not to cry, but there was a few tears threatening to escape. He looked at his right and he saw a pile of presents and at his left he noticed the foods and drinks. The place looked beautiful! He stepped inside and the next thing he knew was that everyone was hugging him. Soon enough, Winn's playlist started to play and they were having a nice time. When suddenly Kara got up and said she needed to say a few words.

"Hi, firstly, thank you all for coming here. I have a few words I need to say and I promise I'll be quick." She let out a small chuckle and looked to J'onn. "So, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and for looking out for me during all those years. You're like a father to me, you know that. So, thank you! I'm more than glad I got to work with an incredible man." She walked into his direction and whispered to him, "I love you!"  
"Hey, I'm next, "Alex said, standing up, "Well, I'm happy I gave you another chance a long time ago", she said while she smiled slightly,"Who knew this tough man would have a big heart, huh? Anyway, J'onn, thank you so much for everything you've done for me and my family and thank you for the advices, they were very helpful. I want you to know that I'll be here whenever you need me. Love you! Cheers."  
"I'm very fortunate I got to work with all of you guys. J'onn, you are like a father to me and you've helped me so much during the hard times and when I had trouble with my biological father. Thank you so much, papa bear!" Winn said walking to give him a hug.  
"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Mon-El said and let a small chuckle. "You've became someone very special in my life, J'onn. Like everyone else said, you are like a father to me as well. Thank you for everything you've done for me since I landed here. You may not know it, but your future self helped me a lot when I was away. I'll be forever thankful!"

J'onn, with tears in his eyes, got up to say a few things as well, "Wow, you guys did such a great job hiding this from me, huh? I must ask, how? You do remember I'm a telepath, right?"  
"Yeah, but Winn developed a small device that prevents you from reading our thoughts for a small period of time, so when one of us were stalling you we had it on, but then when it wasn't necessary, we took it off, easy." Alex explained.  
"And you guys went through all of this trouble for something like my birthday?"  
"Well, yeah, but to be honest I had this little thing for over a while now, but if I didn't, I would've done something, I can assure you." Winn said.  
"Guys, thank you for doing this for me, you are my family and I will always have your backs, no matter what. I'm glad I made such a big difference in your lives and I will always cherish our relationships... and I'm happy my future self was able to help you, Mon-El, that's what family is for. I know I don't say this much, but I love every one of you. Now, how about we enjoy the rest of the party, shall we?"

They ate and drank, they shared laughs,stories, memories, they played board games, they sang, they were having a great time, but unfortunately it was almost time to leave. One by one the DEO agents left, and then it was J'onn, James and Lena, Sam, then Eve and Winn, until it was just Alex, Mon-El and Kara. The redhead knew the two aliens still needed to talk, so she made an excuse and let them alone.

"I can help you clean up." Mon-El offered.  
"It's okay, you don't have to." Kara said but he was already cleaning so she went to join him.

There was an awkward silence so Kara decided to put on some music. After a few minutes they finished everything and when Mon-El was ready to leave, Kara firmly touched his arms and said, "Can I talk to you?" He nodded and then she lead them to her couch. They just stayed there looking at each other, when Mon-El broke the silence.  
"So, you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Right... yes... hmm... I don't even know where to begin." She started to feel distraught so she began to play with her hands until Mon-El gently put his hands over hers. He always knew how to calm her down.  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?"   
"Yeah, I know, but... I mean, you've built another life in another century, moved on and got married, it all seem so easy, but not for me. I can't do anything is my life as just Kara. Why must everything be so complicated? When you came back, I thought I could hope again, I could see you, hear you and be with you... it was all I ever wanted... for you to be back. I lost count of how many times I dreamt about you and how I was going to see you again. But it was obviously not in the cards for me... I must be alone forever... and everytime I saw you at the DEO with Imra it was like a part of me was dying but I couldn't do anything. I'm happy you got to live all these adventures... but a selfish part of me wished you were here with me. I... "The woman raised her head and kept her comets eyes staring directly at his grey ones, "I still miss you... But I'm afraid to open up my heart again..." She put her head down and let a few tears escape her eyes.  
"Kara, I'm so sorry I cause all of this. You need to know that was never my intention. Everything I did was to honor you. I kept you in my heart all the time. I kept your necklace. I didn't move on... I never chose to marry her. I was forced to. I had to keep peace between the planets. I did what I knew you would've done... I knew you would marry someone you didn't want to for the greater good. Just like you did with Mxy... It was just a trick, I know, but I truly tought you would marry him just to protect me. You inspired me... every day. You never left my mind during those seven years. The thought of you was what kept me sane... and... I don't know how you are feeling about me right now, but I need you to know that I still love you..."  
After Kara heard those four little words, she raised her head and with teary eyes she said, "I still love you too... but I need some time to adjust to everything, you know?"  
"Of course, take as long as you need. I will wait for you."  
"But I still want to be your friend. For now. Can we do it?"  
"Sure, Kara... whatever you need. I'll be here for you. Always."  
There was long stare between them. There were some things they still needed to say, but they knew it wasn't the right time. Mon-El got out of the trance first and said, "I should go now, you need to rest." She nodded and hesitantly kissed his cheek.

They said their goodbyes and Kara leaned against the door with her eyes closed, not knowing he was doing the exact same thing on the other side. She let out a sigh and wondered if everything was going to work out, she prayed to Rao it would.


	4. You are my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El were supposed to meet their friends at the bar tonight, there was a Karaoke event there and they were all excited to have fun and get some drinks.

A few weeks have passed since the day Kara and Mon-El shared that heartfelt confession and they were finally in a good place. They were no longer walking in eggshells around each other. There was no more awkwardness. Everything was going back to how it was before. They were teasing each other again. They were training together more often and their synchrony while doing cape tricks was astounding. They worked so well together, in and off the field. Sure, they still needed time to figure things out, but being friends has made their journey a lot easier. 

Kara and Mon-El were supposed to meet their friends at the bar tonight, there was a Karaoke event there and they were all excited to have fun and get some drinks. Both of them left the training room to get ready. They arrived at the balcony, smiled at each other and then parted ways... flying to differents directions, Kara going to her apartment and Mon-El to Winn's, since he still hasn't found a place for himself yet.

Kara chose to wear a simple a-line blue dress that she knew would bring out the color of her eyes. She decided to wear minimal makeup only highlighting her eyelashes and using a light lipstick. She got her purse and her keys, and she was ready to leave.

The blonde arrived at the bar and quickly found her friends sitting in their usual booth. She noticed Alex was wearing her regular leather jacket, Winn and J'onn were both using comfortable clothes, but the one that got her attention was Mon-El. He wasn't using anything fancy, but he looked good nevertheless. He got a tight jeans and a navy blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. He had cut his hair and trimmed his beard a little bit, but he was still hot though. There was something different about him, he looked more happy and carefree and she was amazed to see him like this again.

Kara greeted everyone and took her seat beside Alex. She looked around and saw how crowded the place was, and it seemed like there was more people to get inside. While Winn and Alex went to get their drinks Kara noticed how some girls kept staring at Mon-El, but he didn't seem to mind, he was engaged in an exciting talk with J'onn, something about his new job, Kara wasn't sure. A few moments later, her sister and her best friend brought their drinks and they chatted for a while.

The singing had already started a few minutes before, but none of them got the courage to do it just yet. Kara was the first one to get up. She went there and sang. And she had fun! The girl of steel thought everything was perfect and nothing could ruin that moment. She was finally happy! Winn and Alex went up next, they decided to sing a duet. They didn't know if their voices were going to match, but they didn't care, they were there to have a good time and forget their problems for just one night. J'onn sang as well, he thought it would be nice if he let loose for a change. Mon-El was singing too, but most of all he was having the time of his life with his real family.

After that round of singing, the five of them decided to stay in their table and watch the other customers sing. Kara still wanted to sing a little bit more so she asked Mon-El to join her. They were just goofing around but they sang beautifully. At the end everyone cheered for them. There were quite a few people at the audience who thought Kara and Mon-El were a couple, so they asked for a romantic duet. The two aliens were hesitant at first, but they sang anyway. They chose to sing 'You are the reason' by Calum Scott, and it was beautiful! There were lots of longing stares; there were lots of smiles; there were lots of feelings irradiating through their eyes; there was a sense of peace. They tried to stay away from each other but gravity kept pulling them back together. They left everyone at the audience speechless, including their friends. Their voices were a heavenly match. Once again there was an ovation, and the superheroes partners thanked the attention and then got off the stage to meet the rest of the gang.

Mon-El excused himself saying he would get another round of drinks and Kara offered to help him. She knew what she wanted and what needed to be done. They arrived together at the bar counter and Mon-El asked for their drinks. There was a small silence, but it was a comfortable one. Suddenly, Kara grabbed Mon-El's arms to get his attention, "Mon, there's something I've been wanting to ask you, but I'm not sure how to do it right."  
"Hey, it's okay. Just do it however way you want."  
"So, I know we agreed on being friends for now, but something's changed for me when we sang that song together... hmm, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Kara, who was confident until just seconds ago was now feeling very insecure when she saw Mon-El's surprised face."I mean, you can say no, of course, but..."  
Mon-El slowly put his hands over Kara's in an attempt to calm her down, "Kara, of course I want to go on a date with you. What makes you think I would say no?"  
"I don't know, I just... I really want us to work again."  
"I know, me too." He carefully took his hands off Kara's and went to give her a hug. He never thought she would be the one to ask him out, but he was happy either way. They parted the hug when their drinks arrived and on their way to the booth Mon-El said, "I can't wait for our date!"  
"Me too, Mon. I'm so excited, it's gonna be so much fun."

The rest of the night was filled with laughs, and embarrasing stories, and drinks, and more singing, and dances, but most of all, happiness. They had so much fun that they almost forgot to take a picture to remember that moment. They asked a random stranger to do it for them. Everyone was looking directly at the camera except for two lovebirds who seemed to be in their own little world. It was a night they would never forget.

It was finally the week of Kara and Mon-El's date and surprisingly National City was quiet, there was no sign of danger or someone in need of help. Kara thanked Rao for that. While she was finishing the last adjust of her outfit, the doorbell was heard. She gave one last look in the mirror and left her room. When she opened the door she found Mon-El looking handsome as ever holding a single lily with his right hand. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket, a khaki jeans and white sneakers. He looked really cute with his ruffled hair and his Mike glasses. Kara was wearing a sleeveless black dress with an adorable floral stamp and a pink belt. She was wearing a simple makeup and chose to let her hair down.  
"Wow, Kara, you look amazing! This is for you by the day." Mon-El said and handed her the flower.  
"Thank you, Mon, you don't look bad yourself." She smiled to him.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked holding out a hand to her.  
"Yes, let's go." She gracefully took his hand and then left her building.

Kara decided they should do things they never got the chance to do before. Their first stop was at her favorite bakery to get donuts and coffee and Mon-El suggested it would be nice if they got to eat outside. They walked hand in hand through the streets of National City until they found the nearest park. Kara chose to sit at her favorite spot, under the tree with yellow flowers and they had a small chat about their lives away from each other. It was past noon when Kara decided they should see a movie. They had a lot of fun. They chose to watch a comedy, and Mon-El's jokes when they left the cinema were hilarious. 

It was 3pm and they were headed to a funfair not too far from the city. There were a lot of things they wanted to do and see and they didn't even know where to begin. They went to get cotton candy first. They walked around the fair holding hands and looking out all of the rides they wanted to play. The roaler coaster was the first thing they chose to go. It was amazing to see Mon-El's reaction everytime the little train went up and down. The next thing they went was the bumper car and it instantly became Mon-El's favorite atraction. 

Thanks to their alien metabolism they were hungry again, so Kara went to get them hot dogs and popcorn while Mon-El was paying the guy who had just took their pictures in a funny wall. They were sitting in a bench and eating in silence when Mon-El decided that he wanted to get Kara a teddy bear, just like the guys did in the movies he got the chance to watch a few years ago. It wasn't easy, but he never gave up. He was determined to get that stuffed toy. Around his 5th or 6th chance, he finally did it. He got her a cute pink teddy bear holding a heart that said 'For someone special'.  
"Aww Mike, that's so sweet, thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

It was almost getting dark and Kara thought they should go to one last ride: the Ferris Wheel. It was perfect up there. They were enjoying each other's company after the long day while watching a beautiful scenery outside.  
"Kara, thank you for this day. It meant a lot to me."  
"I feel the same way Mon, but the day's not over yet."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see." She rested her head in his shoulder while he put his arms around her. Closing her eyes, she prayed to Rao this happiness would never end.

Kara and Mon-El left the fair and went straight to Kara's place. She led him to a dark valley right outside her building and told him to follow her; the last thing she had planned was a picnic at her rooftop: the perfect way to end a perfect day. When Mon-El got there, the first thing he saw was a red blanket with a light brown basket on it. There were also a lot of lights and candles and flowers. Kara was standing there looking at him, her comet eyes shining with so much passion it brought a couple of tears to his eyes. He slowly made his way towards her admiring the view and the girl in front of him. She sat in the blanket and extended her hand to him, he gladly took it and they sat there.  
"Are you happy?" He asked.  
"The happiest. Thank you for being here with me."  
They stood there staring at each other and enjoying the view and the moonlight, until Kara broke the silence, "So, can we talk about us?"  
The question caught Mon-El by surprise, he thought she wasn't ready yet and that they would end their night talking about something else. "Yeah, hmm... what do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, these past few weeks I've been thinking about everything that's happened between us... a lot... And I'm, hmm... you know I was afraid to put myself out there again, I was scared to get hurt again... but after a lot of thinking and talks with Alex, I think I've already set my mind..."  
"How are you feeling, Kara?" Mon-El asked and slowly got closer to the girl to comfort her in any way she needed.  
"I'm ready. I'm not afraid anymore... I need to stop living in fear." Kara carefully raised her head and looked directly into his eyes, trying to say everything she still wanted to say but couldn't, "I want my future with you."

In a matter of seconds, Mon-El took one of Kara's hands and put over his heart; it was beating so fast he thought he would faint at any moment. Kara kept ker eyes looking at Mon-El's face, she was trying to memorize every single detail of his face, and she wished she could save this moment for eternity. The woman used her free hand to caress his beard, something she was dying to do every since he came back. Mon-El kept staring at her and following her every move. They were getting to discover each other again. Kara moved her head closer to Mon-El, and he found himself frozen with fear and excitement, it was hard to believe he was getting the chance to be with the woman he loved again. They rested their foreheads like they usually did before the kiss and when their lips touched it was like every prayer have been answered. They were like two puzzle pieces who fit perfectly together. It was a slow kiss, just a small tease. They were learning each other again, but it was okay, they had all the time in the world. A few minutes later they pulled apart but Kara kept her eyes closed trying to savor that moment whilst Mon-El, with teary eyes, was admiring her face. 

When Kara opened her eyes again she found Mon-El affectionately staring at her, so she just smiled at him and put her arms around his neck at the same time he put his arms on her waist. There were no sounds out there but their own heartbeats. It was peaceful and serene... it was everything they've ever wanted.  
"I missed this... I missed the feeling of having you in my arms."  
"I missed you too, Mon. All of you."

They just stayed there in a tight embrace not wanting to let each other go. A few minutes of silence and Mon-El couldn't resist anymore. He felt the urge to kiss her again and again and again... Seven years was a long time to be away from the woman he loved. He slowly lifted her chin and then looked at her comet eyes once again to be sure she was okay before he put his lips over hers again. It was like their kiss before she sent him away in that pod, but it was more passionate, if that was even possible. They were taking their time. There were a lot of touches, caresses and strokes. It was a soft kiss but at the same time it was intense. It was perfect. It was indescribable. Kara and Mon-El kept making out until they needed air to breathe. The kiss ended with a small peck and a happy smile in both of their faces. With shaky breaths they kept staring at each other trying to enjoy the moment a little bit more.  
"I love you, Mon-El!" Kara said and was surprised to see how easy it was for her to say those three little words. It felt good. It felt right. And she didn't want to stop saying them to him.  
"I love you, too... You are my home, Kara Zor-El!"  
"You are mine, too, Mon. Forever!"

It was clear now. Everything they've been through was worth this moment. Whatever the universe decided to throw at them, they would always overcome it... together! They were soulmates who would always find their way back to each other, no matter the time or distance. Mon-El was right when he said they were like Romeo and Juliet, but unlike the characters of the book, the superhero couple were destined to get their happy ending...

And after a long time, they were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! We've reached the end of the story, but don't worry I still got the epilogue to upload :)  
> I want to thank everyone who read this little piece I wrote a long time ago.  
> Let me know what you think <3


	5. You make me complete - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a soft melody echoing in the background while they held each other. He kept his hands around her waist while she had her hands over his neck. Eyes never wanting to look away, they swang around the room. A movie played in their minds and they thought about everything that led them to this moment. It was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this last chapter <3

One year later

Things have been pretty quiet around National City these days. Of course there were still a few robberies happening but nothing the superteam couldn't handle. Kara and Mon-El were having a super boring day, it seemed like there was nothing to be done in the superhero matter but there was something they could do for now: fly. They could feel the fresh air touching their faces, enjoy the sense of freedom and be themselves.

It was the perfect setting. The city sky was clear and blue as the ocean. They flew side by side, raced each other, held hands and kissed, a lot. They were just two kids in love with nothing to worry about. 

They were holding each other tightly when Kara suddenly whispered, "Marry me."

The question clearly caught Mon-El by surprise, he wasn't expecting that at all. In fact, it was something he had been planning to do for the last months. To propose. He already had talked to Eliza, Alex and Clark asking for their blessings. Just last week he went shopping with Winn to buy the engagement ring, it was a hard decision and it almost took them the whole day but he ended up chosing a gold band with a small diamond on it. He took the little black box he had been carrying with him everywhere he went off his pocket and said, "Well, would you look at that. It seems like we had the same idea, huh?" He smiled and winked at her. "Of course I'll marry you, Kara!" He slowly took her hand and put the small ring on her finger.

With shining eyes, Kara and Mon-El stared affectionately at each other and shared a soft kiss. It never ceased to amazed them how well they fit together. 

They went home to find the place full of lights, candles and flowers. Kara's smile was so bright it could light up the entire room. Mon-El took her hand and they made their way to the couch. The tv was on, but they had no idea what was going on, the only thing that mattered was them, and only them. After a while, Kara got up to put on some music, it was a coincidence her favorite song was playing at the moment. She extended her hand to her fiance and they danced around the apartment while Perfect by Ed Sheeran was playing in the background and they held each other close not wanting to let go. They stood there just swinging quietly while listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats.  
"I think we should get married in the fortress." Mon-El said out of nowhere.  
"What? Why?" Kara looked up to him and frowned a little bit.  
"Well, because it reminds you of your home in Krypton. And I want you to have everything you deserve in our wedding."  
"Babe, I think we should do something that includes both of our planets and homes."  
"Kara, the most important thing is my life is you... as long as you're happy, I'm happy too. Besides, I've learned to love that place."  
"Okay, tomorrow we'll start to plan everything... together." She held him tighter and put her head over his chest, her happy place. "But for now, can we just stay like this?"

\-----

Six months have gone by and the day of the wedding arrived. The place looked beautiful, it was like a dream coming true. There were white leaves spread down across the aisle where Kara would walk through with Clark by her side. There were lights and lilies scattered around. There was also a small stage where J'onn would be officiating the ceremony. 

Alex and Eliza were in the ladies room helping Kara with the last details of her outfit, makeup and hair. The bride mentioned that she was nervous but at the same time she was excited to start a new life with the love of her life. When Kara saw that her sister and her adoptive mother had finished their jobs, she gave one last look at herself in the mirror. She was stunning wearing her long backless white dress and her golden hair cascading down her back. She felt like a princess!

Mon-El looked breathtaking with his black tuxedo and his ruffled hair while he was at the altar waiting for his beautiful bride. He was trembling and sweating and he couldn't believe that he was actually there. He had to make sure he wasn't imagining this moment. It was unbelievably perfect. 

It was finally wedding time! When Mon-El saw Kara walking down the aisle he couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he didn't want to (Could you really blame him, though?). Their vows were absolutely emotional and there were a lot of happy tears. Actually, they couldn't find anyone who didn't cry... It meant a lot to them to see all of their loved ones there to witness their love. 

"Mon-El, do you take Kara Zor-El to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" J'onn asked the groom.  
"I do." He said with teary eyes and the brightest smile.  
"Kara Zor-El, do you take Mon-El to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" The martian said and looked to the bride.  
"I do." She said smiling while her comet eyes were shining with so much love.  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." 

They gently caressed each other's faces with the softest of touches until Mon-El slowly put his head down to give her a tender but a passionate kiss.

It was party time and Kara and Mon-El were having the time of their lives with their friends and family. They sang at the karaoke, they danced, they laughed, they took lots of pictures... Everything was perfect.

It was now time for Kara and Mon-El's first dance as husband and wife.There was a soft melody echoing in the background while they held each other. He kept his hands around her waist while she had her hands over his neck. Eyes never wanting to look away, they swang around the room. A movie played in their minds and they thought about everything that led them to this moment. It was all worth it.

\-----

They were now one year married and were closer than ever. 

Kara usually liked to sleep in, but these last days she would wake up feeling sick and nauseated. She had no idea why so she went to Alex to see if everything was alright. Imagine her surprise when her older sister told her she was pregnant? It was everything she ever dreamed of but never dared to hope. She wanted to surprised her husband and the rest of her friends and family, and she knew exactly what to do.

It was Mon-El's earth birthday and everyone was at her and Mon-El's loft to celebrate, she thought it was the perfect time to break the news. Kara, Mon-El and the rest of the family were all seated in the living room while the birthday boy was opening his presents. He got lots of cool stuff from his friends and now there was only one small box left at the corner that had a card that said it was from Kara.  
"Aww, babe. You didn't have to buy me anything." He said while he was getting up to hug his wife.  
"Just open it, silly." She said with a smile.  
"Okay," he then carefully lifted the cover of the box and the first thing he saw was a little pair of shoes, his brain was slowly starting to understand what was going on, "Kara, is this what I'm thinking it is?"  
"Look at the shirt." He did as she said and when he noticed what was written on the small outfit, he thought he would faint at any moment. He couldn't believe they were really starting their own family!  
"Hey, I wanna see it too." Winn said and Mon-El showed them the baby shirt that said 'I love my daddy!'  
"Wait! What? You're pregnant!? I'm gonna be an uncle!! Ahhhhh! I'm so excited to teach her or him everything about tech and science stuff... Congratulations guys. "Winn said hugging both of the them, excitedly.  
"Congratulations, Kara, Mon-El. I'm sure this child will be so much loved. I'm very happy for you." J'onn said to the soon-to-be-parents.  
"I know I already knew this, but I'm still so excited. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew! Gosh, do you think he or she will have any powers?"  
"Calm down, Alex." Kara said and let a small chuckle. "We'll handle that when the time's come, okay? Mon, are you okay? "He was still mesmerized with the news that he almost didn't hear Kara, "Babe?"   
"Hm?" He got out of his trance when he felt her soft touch.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"I'm going to have a child." He said slowly, "I'm going to be a father!" Mon-El yelled at the top of his lungs. "Thank you, Kara. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much." He told her while he held her tight. "I love you too, little one." He knelt down and kissed Kara's still flat stomach.  
"We love you too, honey." 

\-----

Nine months have passed really fast and Kara couldn't believe it was almost time to meet their baby. It felt like it was just yesterday that she found out there was a little someone inside her. Mon-El did everything he could to help her feel comfortable during her pregnancy, he got through all of her mood swings without complaining, he got her every crazy thing she craved, but most of all, he was there for her, in any way she needed... And now it was almost time to hold their bundle of joy in their arms.

It all started suddenly. They were cuddling on the couch and watching a movie when a pain really hard hit her belly and her back, and then the next thing she knew was that her water had broke. Mon-El quickly called Alex and told her to set everything at the DEO because the baby was coming. It was painful for Kara to get up, so her husband carefully took her in his arms and flew them straight to DEO. Alex was already there with a bunch of other doctors to help them. They took Kara to a room filled with red sun lamps to make the job easier. After long hours of pain, pushes and screams, Kara and Mon-El were finally able to hear their baby's soft crying. Alex and the rest of the team left the room to give the new parents some privacy to enjoy the first minutes of their child's live by themselves.  
"Hi baby. I'm your mommy." Kara was absolutely tired but it all went away when she held the baby's small thumb with her index finger. The new mother was glowing with happiness.  
"Hey, sweetie, it's your daddy... yeah the one who kept singing, and talking and telling stories to you...", it seemed like the little one had recognized his voice cause the baby instantly looked at him, "yeah, baby, you remember me." He said and gently caressed his child's head. "You were amazing back there, Kara. I'll never get tired of saying how much I love you... You make me complete. Both of you." Mon-El whispered and wrapped his arms around the two most important people in his life .  
"Babe, don't make me cry again." She let out a small chuckle while she cleaned her eyes using her free hand. "I love you so much too... Mon, can you call everyone inside? I think it's time to introduce them this little one."

Mon-El did as she said and soon enough the room was filled with everyone they loved. 

"Hey guys, we want you to meet our baby girl, Maddie Danvers-Mathews." Kara whispered as to not disturb the sleep infant in her arms. 

Everyone was in awe of the little baby. She looked like an angel. The little daxtonian was a perfect mixture of her parents, she had her mother's blue comets and her cute little crinkle and from her father she got his nose and mouth. 

As Kara let a yawn, they thought it was time to leave the room so the mother could get her well-deserved rest. While they were leaving, Winn joked that the little one already was daddy's little girl and Alex admitted that she was going to spoil her niece as much as she wanted. Before Mon-El left as well, he gently lifted the baby from her mother's embrace and put her in the crib by the bed's side. He calmly walked to stand beside his wife's sleeping form, admired her for a little while and then kissed her forehead and said, "Sleep tight, my angel."

Kara and Mon-El's lives were never simple and easy, they've faced a lot of ups, downs and tough days but they managed to overcome all of that, because they were stronger together... and nothing could keep them apart.


End file.
